The Cold Air of Loneliness
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Sakura is dragged to a party where...well, you'll just have to read..(it's rated pg13 because the next ones might...be a little more than pg....and it might get worse)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:   
  
The invite  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" called Tomoyo, making Sakura look above her glasses, behind the computer, and out the window.  
  
"Tomyo?" she called back, shocked and wondering why her friend just didn't knock on the door.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" waved Mei Lin who was waving wildly at Sakura with a big smile on her face, which gave her the impression they were up to something.  
  
"Hey guys. Why don't you just come on up?" she smiled and waved back.  
  
"We were just on our way to the mall. Wanna join us?"  
  
"Sure. Give me a sec to grab my bag." she said as she shut off her computer.  
  
"Ok." they said as they jumped back into Mei Lin's cherry red Mustang convertable.  
  
Sakura shut of her computer, grabbed her coat, wallet and cel phone, and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said as she slammed the door closed.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo as Mei Lin hugged her.  
  
"C'mon, were gonna be late." said Mei Lin cranked the car.   
  
"Late? But I thought we were just going to the ma-a-a-a-ll!" she squealed as Mei Lin drove off before she could shut the door good.  
  
Tomoyo cranked up the music that was playing, and yelled, "Yeah, we're goin' to the mall, but we are only going to be there for a short time. We are going to get costumes or a party tonight."  
  
"Oh really? Who's party is it?" shouted Sakura so Mei Lin would hear her over the music.  
  
"It's ... a...friend of mine." Mei Lin knew if Sakura found out what kind of party it was, she would refuse to get out of the car.  
  
"Oh...cool." she said as she sat back.  
  
"Yep. It's gonna be a blast!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura got out of the car and followed Tomoyo and Mae Lin through Sears and Belks, and finally arrived at the place they were going to.  
  
"Hey, there it is!" shouted Mei Lin as she pointed towards Hot Topic.  
  
"C'mon." Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her into the store.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what do you think of this?" asked Mei Lin as she held up a short leather mini dress that had ties down the sides.  
  
"It's...you." smiled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, look at that. That is soooooo you!" squealed Tomoyo as she yanked Sakura over to the lacy coursetts and dresses.  
  
"Um..I don't think so." said Sakura, "I mean it's great and all, but it's not me."  
  
"Oh come on Sakura. Just look at them, Please?" pleaded Tomoyo knowing Sakura would give in.  
  
"Oh. Alright." she said as she quickly looked through the different colors, styles and sizes.  
  
"Oh this one would be soooo cute on you!"  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo who was holding up a dark forest green lace coursett which had a baby pink rose embroidered on the middle of it, and a little ruffly pink skirt that would come up past her knees.  
  
"Oh, I do like that...but I still don't think..." she started to say, but before she could finish, Mei Lin had pushed her into one of the back stalls.  
  
"And don't come out unless that dress doesn't fit or until you have it on!" she giggled.  
  
"And here! Try on these too while your at it!" shouted Tomoyo as she tossed over a pair of platform boots, accidently hitting Sakura on the head.  
  
"Ouch! You baka! They landed on my freaking head!" she yelled.  
  
"Oops....Sorry Sakura..." she said appologetically.  
  
"Hmmph." she heard Sakura say before the door swing open.  
  
"Fine. I've got the stupid things on." she said and noticed Tomoyo and Mei Lin's big eyes and mouths hanging open.  
  
"That dress is beautiful on you!" they squealed at the same time.  
  
"Heh...It's okay." she replied.  
  
"No Sakura! It's PERFECT!" said Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura, you have got to get it." added Tomoyo.  
  
"It doesn't look that good." she retorted.  
  
"Yes it does." said Tomoyo, "Don't you agree Mei Lin? MEI LIN?"  
  
She turned to see her friend dragging a group of guys over to them.  
  
"See, my friend Sakura thinks she doesn't look good in this, but we think she does. So, what do YOU think?" she asked, making them all blush.  
  
"She looks nice." said a blonde as he turned away to look at the pentagraph tees on the other wall.  
  
"She's hot." said a tall, lanky guy who had brown eyes.  
  
"She's....sexolicous!" said anotherone, drooling over the sight.  
  
"Can I have her phone number?" ashed another one who had long black hair with blue and silver streaks.  
  
Sakura started to turn several different shades of red as Mei Lin said, "See? I told you that was the dress for ya!"   
  
"Um...." Sakura tried to say as she brought herself back to earth.  
  
"Okay, let's go." said Tomoyo and Mei Lin as they eached paid for their stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Kawaiiness

After the girls had paid for their stuff, they descided to grab a smoothie.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, I think some of those guys thought you were pretty kawaii." stated Mei Lin as she sipped on her Mongo Mist smoothie.  
  
"Hai Sakura, I think so too." agreed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura began to blush. "Let's just go." she said, twirling her straw around in her french vanilla smoothie. (Yes, they have them. It's like french vanilla ice cream, with french fanilla coffee, and whipped cream)  
  
"Oh come on!" said Mei Lin, "Don't be so modest!"  
  
Sakura blinked. That was just her, she couldn't help that she was more modest than Mei Lin at times.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get going." Tomoyo said, dragging them both off before an arguement could break out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the Kinimoto house, and filed up the stepps, chattering away about the party.  
  
"It's going to be so cool." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, and just think the drinking contests, dancing, and alot of other stuff!" Mei Lin added.  
  
"Drinking?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, don't worry about that Sakura, we have more important things to worry about!" Meil Lin said, rubbing the back of her head as she got a glare from Tomoyo.  
  
'Wait to go, big mouth.' Mei lin scolded herself as they all got ready.  
  
They all wore their new outfits, Mei Lin put her hair into two side pony tails, as she usually did, because she found it cooler that way.  
  
Tomoyo put on her silver star necklace, and put her hair up in a twist. "You look kawaii." said Mei Lin, as she slipped on her lightening bolt necklace and earings.  
  
"No, I think Sakura is the one who looks kawaii." Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura had just finished straightening her hair, and was placing her cherry necklace around her neck, then sprayed some Clinique Happy. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't think she looked kawaii. She shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Don't deny it, you do." said Tomoyo, glared at Mei Lin, daring her to disagree. She didn't, instead, she simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are we ready?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
The other two nodded, so they left for the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next comes the action chapters..sorry about these being so boring. 


End file.
